I Need a Fire
by Hawkx
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, anak laki-laki yang kekurangan kasih sayang. Membutuhkan secercah api untuk menghangatkan hidupnya yang terasa dingin. (BROKENHOME;CHANBAEKFF) WARN! GENERE TIDAK SESUAI. :'3


**CAST:**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**PARK CHANYEOL**

**AND OTHERS**

Terlihat seorang anak manusia sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang basah. Karna baru saja diguyur hujan. Banyak orang yg berlalu lalang, sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali seorang _namja_ yang berjalan sendirian sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri (?).

_Namja_ tersebut bernama Byun Baekhyun, seorang remaja berumur 12 tahun yg baru duduk di kelas 1 SMP. _Namja_ tersebut bersekolah di Seoul International Junior High School.

Ia adalah seorang anak lelaki yang sangat rapuh. Terlihat dari postur tubuhnya yang kecil dan imut (?).

Di petang ini, ia hanya berjalan sendirian. Tak ada yg menemaninya. Ia hanyalah seorang anak yang kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tua nya. Ia merasa iri dengan teman-temannya yang sangat disayang oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Setiap sepulang sekolah, ketika ia sampai dirumah, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah suara keributan dari dalam rumahnya. Itu adalah suara dari kedua orang tua nya yang sedang bertengkar. Hal tersebut sangatlah biasa bagi Baekhyun. Ayahnya selalu marah setiap kali ibunya hanya melakukan sedikit kesalahan saja. Setiap kedua orang tuanya beretengkar, Baekhyun tak bisa banyak melakukan sesuatu, termasuk membela ibunya. Jika ia berusaha membela ibunya, atau melerai keduanya. Bisa-bisa Baekhyun yang menjadi korban amarah ayahnya. Sebab dari itulah setiap kedua orang tuanya bertengkar, Baekhyun hanya bisa masuk kedalam kamarnya. Menangis dalam diam, merenungi semua kisah perjalanan hidupnya yang sangat tak adil untuknya.

Baekhyun bukanlah seorang anak yang berasal dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang. Baekhyun hanyalah seorang anak yang berasal dari keluarga kecil yang memiliki tingkat eknonomi yang sangat rendah. Ia bisa bersekolah ditempat elit seperti Seoul International Junior High School tersebut karena beasiswa. Ya, Baekhyun adalah anak yang sangat pandai meskipun dalam keadaan keluarga yang seperti ini. Baekhyun ingin sekali orang tuanya bangga terhadap dirinya. Hanya satu cita-cita Baekhyun, ia hanya ingin membuat orang tuanya bahagia, dan tidak ingin melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar lagi.

-X O X O-

KRINGGG~~

KRINGGG~~

KRINGGG~~

Terdengar suara alarm dikamar Baekhyun yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Mungkin bisa saja membuat gendang telinga seseorag pecah(?)

"Eungghh" terdengar suara Baekhyun yang mendesah(?) Lalu ia mematikan alarmnya.

"Ya Tuhanku! Jam berapa ini?" kata Baekhyun saat kesadarannya sudah penuh.

"Aku harus segera mandi"

_30 minutes later._

"Eomma! Aku akan langsung berangkat sekolah. Tak usah repot menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Aku sudah sangat terlambat!" teriak Baekhyun dari ruang tamu pada eommanya yang sedang sibuk memasak didapur. Ntah itu eommanya mendengar atau tidak.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte Baekhyun berlari dengan sangat kencang. Saat ingin menyebrang ke halte bus yang berada disebrang tempat Baekhyun saat ini berpijak, tiba-tiba saja..

'CKIITT!'

Ada sebuah mobil yang hampir saja menabrak Baekhyun.

"HEY! DASAR ANAK BOCAH TAK TAU DIRI! KALAU MENYEBRANG HATI-HATI BODOH! KAU KIRA JALANAN INI MILIK NENEK MOYANG MU, HAH!?" sang pengendara mobil yang hampir menabrak Baekhyun tersebut memakirkan mobilnya kepinggir jalan, lalu keluar dari mobilnya sambil memaki Baekhyun habis-habisan.

"Mianhae.." ucap Baekhyun tertunduk.

"E..eh.. Coba kau angkat kepalamu." ujar orang tersebut.

"N..ne?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau.. Bukankah kau murid Seoul International Junior High School? Kau adalah Byun Baekhyun murid kelas 7-A?" tanya orang tersebut.

"N..ne. Itu benar semua. Ba..bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" kata Baekhyun gelagapan(?)

"Aku adalah Park Chanyeol. Aku adalah murid kelas 9-C. Aku ketua OSIS di sekolah, dan aku adalah mentor mu sewaktu MOS" terang orang tersebut yang bernama Chanyeol.

"Ah, Chanyeol hyung. Aku ingat kau. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa menghafal namaku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu tidak penting, bodoh. Sekarang cepat naik kedalam mobilku. Karna kita sudah terlambat." suruh Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Ya..yang benar saja sunbae.." kata Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Sudah cepat kau naik saja, bodoh" balas Chanyeol.

"Ne, sunbae"

Baekhyun masih tak percaya. Ia bisa menaiki mobil seorang Park Chanyeol, namja terkenal disekolahnya yang amat digilai banyak wanita.

"Hey, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne, sunbae?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah, ani.."

"Sunbae, kita sudah sangat terlambat. Aku takut kalau nanti kau di beri poin negatif hanya karena aku. Dan aku takut kalau nanti gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup." ujar Baekhyun cemas.

"Kau tak perlu cemas seperti itu Baekhyun-ah. Ayah ku adalah kepala sekolah disana. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan." kata Chanyeol santai.

"Ayahmu adalah kepala sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Iya, benar. Aku tak berbohong. Kau butuh bukti?"

"A..ani, sunbae. Aku percaya." jawab Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai juga disekolah. Dan benar saja perkiraan Baekhyun, pintu gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup.

"Sunbae, bagaimana ini? Pintu gerbang sudah ditutup." kata Baekhyun.

"Diamlah" kata Chanyeol.

Penjaga sekolah yang gendut dan berkumis itu langsung membuka pintu gerbang begitu melihat mobil berwarna hitam mengkilat milik Chanyeol.

"Lihat ini Baekhyun-ah. Tak perlu ada yang kau cemaskan jika bersama denganku." kata Chanyeol sombong.

"Wah, bagaimana bisa?"

"Bisa saja. Apa yang tak bisa untuk seorang Park Chanyeol?" kata Chanyeol menarik salah-satu ujung bibirnya. Atau lebih tepat menyeringai.

"Sunbae, kita sudah sampai. Dan, terimakasih untuk tumpangannya." ujar Baekhyun lalu dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol.

"Tunggu dulu Baekhyun-ah!" seru Chanyeol dan keluar mobil dengan sigap, mengikuti Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan didepannya.

"Ada apa lagi sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai dari sekitar 45 menit yang lalu. Apa kau tak malu datang terlambat?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Oh, astaga. Aku baru ingat. Bagaimana ini?" ujar Baekhyun bingung yang menyadari bahwa jam pelajaran sudah lama dimulai.

"Akan kuantar kau kekelas" ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kelas.

"Ta..tapi kan..." ujar Baekhyun terpotong

"Tak ada penolakan, atau kau ingin merasakan malu" kata Chanyeol.

"Baiklah" kata Baekhyun pasrah.

_**Sesampainya dikelas..**_

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim seongsaenim. Maaf aku terlambat." ujar Baekhyun membungkuk sopan pada Kim saem yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

"Joonmyeon-ah, cepat berikan Baekhyun 10 point negatif karna datang terlambat." ujar Kim seongsaem tegas.

Lalu Chanyeol masuk ke kelas Baekhyun.

"Kim saem, jangan berikan Baekhyun point negatif. Ia terlambat karna aku." kata Chanyeol.

"Cha..Chanyeol-ah. Ah, ne, ne. Joonmyeon-ah, jangan berikan Baekhyun point negatif." kata Kim saem.

"Ne, seongsaem!" jawab Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon adalah ketua kelas yang tegas dan bijaksana.

"Baekhyun-ah, cepat duduk." suruh Chanyeol.

"N..ne." jawab Baekhyun. Lalu duduk dibangkunya yang paling belakang. Dikelas, Baekhyun duduk sendiri. Karna tak ada anak yang mau berteman dengannya karna alasan Baekhyun adalah anak miskin.

"Kamsahamnida, Kim saem. Annyeong.." ujar Chanyeol dan membungkuk sopan.

**TBC**

* * *

Haii.. :33

Saya author baru disini. Maaf kalo FF nya absurd, ga jelas, alurnya kecepetan. Namanya juga newbie. ;;;

Kira-kira FF ini layak buat dilanjut ga? Kalo ga ada yang review atau review nya dikit, ya gampang.. Tinggal gue apus aja, h3h3...

Kritik dan saran ditunggu dikotak review, juseyoo~~ :* :* :*


End file.
